It's Not Christmas Without You
by Catii'aSofii'a
Summary: Chloe & Oliver had a fight a few days before Christmas Eve. Now, they're both miserable, until Chloe decides that she's not about to lose Oliver because of her past fears. Will this turn out to be the best Christmas yet for the blonde duo? S9 AU.


**It Wouldn't Be Christmas Without You**

**Summary:** Chloe & Oliver had a fight a few days before Christmas Eve. Now, they're both miserable, until Chloe decides that she's not about to lose Oliver because of her past fears. Will this turn out to be the best Christmas yet for the blonde duo? S9 AU.

* * *

Chloe sighed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. It was now midnight and officially, Christmas Eve. Shaking her head, she focused on the screen in front of her. The software was in need of several updates due to new technology and programs that Queen Industries had accomplished for the last couple of months. It was a work that Chloe usually loved to do. Surrounded by her computers, her own little world and her own rules, but it didn't felt the same that night and Chloe knew that it was because her mind was not set on it.

For the past twenty four hours, the League had been going in and out of the Tower. First it was Bart that happily wished Chloe a merry Christmas and offered the blonde a bouquet of white tulips and a chocolate box. He then left saying that he had plans with his Uncle, Barry. Then AC stopped by to drop the _intel_ of his last mission and he actually took Chloe out for lunch. He also left, saying that he had plans for Christmas in Miami! Victor was the third league member she saw that day and he also stayed for a couple of hours, helping Chloe go through some information before he too, left, to spend the holidays with his girlfriend. Dinah wasn't physically there, but she and Chloe chatted through video conference before the other woman disconnected so she could attend a Christmas party. Clark dropped by with a gift and a smile. He didn't stay very long before he had to leave due to promising his mother that he would be in Washington for the next two days, spending the holidays with her. Lois called. She was with the General and Lucy in some foreign country. Even Courtney had texted Chloe, wishing her a merry Christmas on behalf of the Justice Society.

And all through that…Chloe felt alone.

The blonde blinked and a few tears dropped. She cleaned them with the back of her hand. Of course everyone had ask her about her Christmas plans and Chloe lied saying that she had two busy days. The truth was that…Chloe had nothing to do. It was her own fault, really, if she wasn't so stubborn and chased away the ones who cared and wanted to be near her.

Oliver.

They had an agreement and the line of that agreement became blurry with time. They had started friends with benefits relationship a little over nine months ago and things had gotten complicated. He had fallen for her, she knew it. Deep down, Chloe knew she had fallen for Oliver too. How could she not? He was smart, funny, made her feel wanted and sexy, he put her above everything else. But she had been hurt so many times over the years that her heart had many walls to break and unfortunately, Chloe had ended up hurting Oliver, right before Christmas. That moment, it was three days ago, but it haunted her every single second since it happened.

"_Why are you doing this, Oliver? Why?" Chloe rubbed her temples, eyes closed and lips in a thin line. "We had a good thing."_

"_I'm sorry, Chloe, I can't do this any longer," his voice was soft and sad. "I can't lie to you, to me, to the world, any longer. I love you," Oliver said and Chloe shook her head. "Now, I know this is so not what you wanted from this, but I'm not sorry I fell for you, Chloe."_

"_I don't know what to say, what do you want me to say?" Chloe asked desperately. "Wait, don't answer that, because I'm not ready for anything."_

"_When are you going to realize I don't want to hurt you? That I actually, truly, love you and want no one else? I'm not Jimmy and I'm definitely not Clark!" Oliver pointed out in a desperate attempt to make her realize that he was different. "We can work," he breathed. _

"_Don't make me deal with this," she begged, voice trembling. _

_They were staring in each other's eyes and Chloe just knew this was not going to end well. Oliver had finally had enough of playing cat and mouse and who could blame him? He had been the perfect guy for the past nine months._

"_You're a big girl, Chloe, you have to stop running away because if you keep going and going, you are going to end up in an unknown location and alone," Oliver crossed his arms over is chest and sighed deeply. "I don't want that scenario to become a reality and that's why I'm doing this. Chloe, you have to make a choice. Either you stop running and stay with me, be the best that you can be or…keep running, until there's nothing left for you."_

_Her lip quiver and she shook her head. Picking up her purse she headed to the door._

"_If you leave…" Her heart froze at the sound of his voice. "I won't be here to welcome you back."_

_Chloe closed her eyes, and without thinking about the consequences of her actions, she opened the door and left. _

Chloe pushed herself away from her desk and stood up, running a hand through her locks. She was alone. The scenario that Oliver had previewed for her was coming true and that terrified her. She didn't want to be alone. Not during Christmas, not ever. Chloe didn't want to stay forever stuck to Metropolis, to failed dreams and her old fears. She wanted a brand new start. She wanted, no…she _needed_ Oliver.

The blonde almost jumped ten feet into the air when her phone ringed, echoing through the empty Watchtower. In four quick strides she swooped it in her hands and looked at the caller ID. Unknown number. Frowning, but curious, she picked it up:

"Chloe Sullivan," she said.

"_Look, I don't know who you are,_" a male voice started and he sounded annoyed.

"That's alright, I also don't know who you are, so we're on the same page," she replied.

"_But we have a friend in common. Oliver Queen?_"

"Is Oliver alright?" Chloe asked panicked. Why would a stranger call her in the middle of the night and talk about Oliver, if not to give her bad news?

"_He's peachy,_" came the dryly reply. "_He's pretty good to kick my ass if he found out I'm calling you._"

"And why are you calling me, again?" Chloe inquired confused.

"_Because of Oliver,_" the man sighed.

"Oliver?"

"_No, the Easter Bunny, I heard he's another one of our common friends,_" the man groaned.

Chloe chuckled. "Let me guess, Hal Jordan?"

"_Ah, so the mighty Watchtower knows me?_" He quipped. "_I'm flattered, honey, but I need to speak serious business with you. Are you available to talk?_"

Chloe looked around the dark, cold and empty tower. "Yep," she popped her lips on the 'p'.

"_He's miserable,_" Hal sighed.

Chloe's heart tightened. "He's not the only one," she whispered.

"_You're an idiot for having walked out of that door and he's an idiot to even let you walk out of that door,_" Hal said.

"I shouldn't have walked out, I know, but I wasn't thinking," Chloe mumbled.

"_Tell me something, do you love him? Do you actually love Oliver? As in…wake up staring at him every morning, hold hands in public, face the press together, get married and have blonde spoiled brats?_"

Chloe laughed, but tears were dropping down her face. "I wouldn't get too far ahead, Hal, but I do love Oliver more than anything in my life. I didn't want to walk out, I swear I didn't, but running away is the thing I've been doing for so long that it's a natural instinct."

"_Well, lose it. Oliver is important to me. He's my best friend since I can remember, and watching him suffer like this is killing me,_" he sulked. "_He's angry because you walked out, hurt too. But mostly he's sad and moping around, because he misses you like crazy._"

"I miss him too," Chloe's voice flattered.

There was silence before Chloe cleared her throat and sighed deeply.

"Where is he?" She demanded.

"_Feisty, aren't we? We're in New York. In his penthouse,_" Hal said.

"New York?" Chloe groaned. "But according to the news all flights are full until the 26th," she sighed.

"_Hey, do you know that blonde billionaire with a private jet?_"

"Very funny, but I thought he would kick your ass if he found out you were talking to me. I think asking him to borrow his jet would be a dead giveaway of your actions!"

"_Aren't you Watchtower? The woman who keeps a team of heroes in line and has a lot of sources at her beck and call? Do something! Now I gotta go, before he realizes and throws me off the balcony!_"

The call ended and Chloe sighed. Hal Jordan, she had heard of him through Oliver, she was very curious to officially meet him.

Going to her desk she sat down and pulled up the schedule for Oliver's private jet. Chloe knew the pilot fairly well; maybe he won't mind keeping her little trip a secret for a little while? She decided to give it a shot.

"_Daniel White,_" he said formally as he answered his phone.

"Daniel, it's Chloe, did I woke you up?"

"_No, Chloe, I'm actually working right now, can I do something for you?_"

"I need a favor but I need to keep it a secret from Oliver," she said.

"_I can't use the jet without Mr. Queen's permission, Chloe,_" the pilot warned.

"He's not going to need it, but I am. I need to head to New York to meet with him and all the flights…"

"…_are full until the 26__th__, I know,_" Daniel sighed.

"Please, help me, I'll convince Oliver to give you a raise," Chloe smiled softly.

"_Can you be ready in two hours?_" He asked with a small chuckle.

"Totally, I'll meet you in the hangar, thank you," she said, jumping from her seat and picking up her coat and purse.

* * *

"Dude, it's like, freezing here, what the hell are you doing?" Oliver questioned watching his friend walking from one side to another, on the balcony, while snow piled up in his hair and shoulders.

New York was the picture perfect of a White Christmas. Reasons why Oliver loved to travel there during the holidays. It was something that his parents did when they were alive.

"Chatting with Ma," Hal shrugged. "You know how she can go on and on about how I cannot skip dinner tomorrow in Coast City."

"Oh, right, but couldn't you do it inside? Your lips are turning blue!"

"Noticing my lips, Oliver?" Hal wiggled his eyebrows. "Playing for the other team, I see…"

"You know what? Freeze to death, I don't care," Oliver rolled his eyes and went back inside. Instantly, the bickering reached his ears and he cringed.

He had introduced Mia to Roy Harper. Roy was, and still is, Oliver's first protégé. Before he took Mia under his wing, he did the same with the red haired boy he once saved during one of his patrols in Star City. Roy was now eighteen and with an identity of his own, the Red Arrow, and he kept Star City safe while Oliver was in Metropolis or around the world in business or missions. He had thought both teenagers would get along, but apparently, neither of them wanted to share their mentor. They've been going at it for two days now.

"How old are you, fourteen?" Roy sneered.

"Fifteen and shut it, ginger boy, before I force you to!" Mia growled.

"Guys, please, get along before I make you both do it," Oliver groaned, slumping down on the armchair.

"He started it!"

"She started it!"

Both of them glared at each other.

"Oh, I'm never getting a protégé, too much like needy kids," Hal snorted joining the three at the living room.

Oliver sighed and dropped his head against the leather. "Fight again, and I'm sending you both to your room and you won't get presents!" _I sound so parent-like_, he thought sarcastically.

"What got you so grumpy?" Roy wondered.

"Don't go there," Mia warned softly and Roy frowned.

"Is that chick you're seeing?" Roy tried.

Mia threw her hands in the air and got up, leaving for the kitchen.

"Drop it, Roy," Oliver said darkly.

"Oh, it is, sorry," Roy mumbled and looked embarrassed. "I'm going to see if Mia reaches the top shelves," he smirked and got up, following the teenage girl.

A dry laugh was heard and Roy chuckled.

"Worst Christmas ever," Oliver mumbled rubbing a hand across his face.

"Think positive, Ollie," Hal sighed.

"I can't. I really thought she wasn't going to walk out, Hal. I thought that after all this time I really got through her, but now I see that…Chloe's probably never letting go of her fears," Oliver started. "I want to give her everything, I want to make her dreams come true…all of them, but she still doesn't trust me with her heart. She thinks I'm like the others. That I'm going to leave her broken beyond repair. How can I prove her wrong when she doesn't give me a chance?"

"From what I've heard about Chloe, she's still young but already got hurt a million times and I bet it's scary for her to drop the safety zone. Giving the leap of faith sometimes it's hard, Oliver. I understand that you're tired. I really do. And I think you did great about giving her a wake-up call but don't give up already!" Hal said.

"I'm never giving up on Chloe, Hal," Oliver said, sounding offended.

"I know…"

"But I'm not crawling back either," he mumbled.

"Match made in hell, you two," Hal grumbled.

"Are you flying out tonight?" Oliver asked changing the subject.

"Yes, or my Mother will have my head! If I'm not there by lunch, she'll hang me in the kitchen as a warning to the rest of the family. There will be a plaque reading: 'Hal Jordan. Late for Christmas Eve'," he sulked.

Oliver snorted and burst out laughing.

"Oh, I'm picturing Mrs. Jordan doing that alright," he laughed. "I would bring flowers to you, don't worry," he teased.

"Why don't you come with me?" Hal suggested. He didn't know if Chloe was going to make a real call tonight, and he wasn't leaving his best friend alone for Christmas with the two brats he decided to take under his wing. "There's always place for one…well, three more!"

"That's nice of you to ask, and I'm sure your Mother wouldn't mind, but we'll be alright," Oliver said softly. "We'll go out for dinner, exchange a couple of gifts, watch some movies," he shrugged.

"If you're sure," Hal sighed.

"I am. I'll return to Star City by the 26th, and then we can arrange a guy's night out," Oliver said.

"Not going back to Metropolis?"

"Not in the near future. I have a lot of stuff to deal with because of QI and I'll do it better from my Headquarters than from Metropolis' office."

"And you'll be weak if you step foot in the same city as Chloe and the whole 'not crawling back' will go out the window," Hal added.

"Then there's that," Oliver nodded with a small, sad, laugh.

"It's your choice man, the Jordan's door is always open," Hal smiled.

"I know, thanks!"

"What are friends for? Now, I'm going to say goodbye to your kids," Hal teased and got up.

Oliver laughed, shaking his head. He sighed thinking about Chloe. He wondered what was she up to?

* * *

It had taken an overall of five hours but Chloe was now approaching Oliver's penthouse building. It was snowing hard on New York and snow had gotten inside her clothes – how, she would never know. The day was slowly starting and Chloe nerves were getting the best of her. What if Oliver didn't want to see her?

She trespassed the threshold of the building and the doorman stopped her.

"Morning, ma'am, can I help you?"

"I need to see Oliver Queen," she breathed, teeth clattering. God, it was freezing, she was freezing.

The doorman frowned.

"Mr. Queen did not tell me he was waiting for visitors," he replied.

"He's not waiting for me," Chloe rolled her eyes. "Have you ever heard the term 'surprise'?"

"I need to check the allowed visitors list, to see if I can let you up," the doorman said stubbornly and went over to his desk.

Chloe sighed irritated rubbing her hands together. Why wasn't she wearing more warm clothes? A little while longer and she would look like a popsicle.

"What's your name?"

"Chloe Sullivan," she replied.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but you're not in the list," the doorman shook his head. "I can't let you up!"

Chloe's jaw dropped. What…why wasn't she on the list? Damn list to begin with, but Oliver was going to explain why she wasn't an allowed visitor. "Look, you do not understand. It's Christmas Eve and I need to be with my boyfriend, alright?"

"You are Mr. Queen's girlfriend?"

"Yes," she said.

"Then why aren't you on the list?" the doorman asked raising an eyebrow.

"For heaven's sake…I have no idea, alright? All I know is that I just did a two hour flight and I walked here from the hangar. I'm freezing and I need my boyfriend. Just make a call!" Chloe said, starting to lose her patience.

The doorman huffed and picked the phone, dialing three numbers. He waited a few seconds before he was talking. "Sorry to disturb so early, but there's a woman down here, claiming to be Mr. Queen's girlfriend. She's not on the allowed visitors list, so I do not have orders to send her up."

Chloe frowned. Claimed? She was! Well…hell, for all intents and purposes, she was!

"Yes, yes, I'll do that!"

The doorman hung up and Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"You need to wait," he said dryly.

"Thank you. Merry Christmas," Chloe sighed.

"Merry Christmas to you to, Ms. Sullivan, and please understand, I'm just doing my job."

"That's quite alright," Chloe smiled nodding and went to sat on a leather arm-chair. She shivered, feeling small drops of cold water down her shirt. The snow that she gathered on her hair and clothes was starting to melt…she dropped her chin to her chest. Great…she was positive she was going to get a cold or worse, pneumonia.

"Mr. Harper, this is…."

Chloe's head shot up at the sound of the doorman's voice. She saw a red haired boy, around eighteen, dressed down with his grey pajamas and a jacket.

"Chloe Sullivan, Carl, she is Mr. Queen's girlfriend," he chuckled.

"I am terrible sorry, Miss, but like I said…I have a job to do and if I let up any woman who claims to be Mr. Queen's girlfriend…"

Both Chloe and Roy laughed.

"I know, I know, but glad we have this cleared," Chloe sighed with a smile.

"Come with me, Chloe, I'll take you upstairs," Roy said. "Carl, join her name to the list so there's not mishaps like this ever again. I'll tell Oliver to update it himself later. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Harper!"

Chloe and Roy entered the private elevator and inside, Roy clicked on the penthouse button and punched in a code.

"It's nice to meet you, Roy, Oliver talks about you," Chloe smiled as the elevator started moving.

"You too, Chloe, I feel like I already know you," he grinned. "Oliver doesn't shut up about you."

She blushed and looked down.

"He's going to be so happy that you're here," Roy added. "He's been…"

"Miserable? I've heard!"

"Really? What? The brat called you?" Roy smirked.

"I take it, you and Mia are getting along," Chloe snickered.

He shrugged looking devious. "She doesn't get to barge in and steal my mentor. But the kid is cool, I'll give her that!"

Chloe chuckled. "Mia didn't call, but Hal did."

"Oliver's going to kill him," Roy snorted. "He hates when Hal gets involved. Oliver hates when people mingle in his life. That's why I only listen and try to give advice. Emphasis on the try, because that man never listens to me."

"He's stubborn!"

"Like you are, apparently," Roy smirked.

"Sorry if…Carl?...woke you up because of me," Chloe sighed.

"I was awake. I couldn't sleep so I was drinking some hot chocolate and watching sunrise," Roy shrugged. "But Oliver and Mia are still soundly asleep."

"That's good, I want to talk to Oliver so bad, I want to make things right," Chloe whispered. "I know I'm not easy and he has every reason to be tired of my mood swings and stuff…but I want to make it right, I never wanted to hurt him."

"Good, good, I wouldn't want to hurt you," Roy said casually, walking out of the elevator, since they had already arrived.

Chloe opened and closed her mouth, shaking her head. She followed Roy inside and gasped at the sight.

"This is twice the Clocktower," she mused.

"Oliver's room is upstairs, first on the left," Roy said, taking off his jacket. "But don't you want to warm up first? I'm pretty sure you're turning blue."

Chloe shook her head. "No, I need to talk to him. Thanks, Roy!"

Roy nodded and Chloe hurried upstairs. Gently, she walked inside Oliver's room and stood a few minutes there, watching him sleep. It wouldn't be the first time she would watch him sleep. Oliver usually looked like an innocent little boy that didn't break a plate. Right now, he had a small frown on his features and Chloe was itching to smooth his skin between his brows. On her tiptoes, she walked inside his closet; she needed to get rid of her wet clothes first.

* * *

Oliver frowned in his sleep. For the past days, he has been sleeping alone and hating it. He missed holding Chloe close, feeling her wrapped around him and her scent of coffee and vanilla. Suddenly he felt his bed move and cold lips touched his cheek. His frown deepened. Again there was a cold kiss against his cheek then the corner of his lips.

"Ollie, I'm cold," it was _her_ whiny voice.

Oliver forced his eyes open. Chloe was there, a little pout on her lips, wearing his clothes – boxers and a white shirt. Dumbstruck, he just shifted and allowed Chloe to crawl inside his warm bed, next to him. He blinked and questioned if this was reality. If Chloe was really snuggling into him on Christmas Eve!

"Chloe?" He mumbled.

"New York is freezing," Chloe sighed leaning into his body. "I had snow melting on my clothes and a few more minutes, I would be a popsicle," she shivered and Olive reacted, wrapping the covers around her.

He was still in shock as she laid her head against his chest and wrapped an around his waist.

"Ollie, I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I didn't want to walk out, I swear I didn't," she tightened her grip on him and Oliver put an arm around her waist. "It's been three awful days without you. I miss you and it hurts, I don't want to be away from you."

"Then why do you push me away?" Oliver asked.

"Because I'm afraid I'll hurt you…stupid fear since I did that already…" Chloe smiled sadly. "Ollie, you're important," she raised her head to look inside his big brown orbs. "I don't want to lose you," she added in a whisper.

"I'm a big boy, Chloe," Oliver chuckled cradling her face in his hands. "I can take care of myself. Pushing me away is the worst thing you can do. I want to be with you, I don't want to lose you either, but our deal is off the table, Chloe," he warned. "I don't want to be your friends with benefits, I want to be your everything."

Chloe smiled, one that covered her features and she shifted, straddling his waist. It was her time to cradle his face. "Why don't you rub the sleep from your eyes silly, and see that you are everything to me? Otherwise I wouldn't have bribed your pilot with the chance of a raise so he could take me from Metropolis here without your knowledge, and I wouldn't have almost frozen to death in the cold streets of New York so I could spend Christmas with you, apologize and give you my gift…"

His hands dropped to her waist as he blinked in anticipation.

"You didn't have to," Oliver shrugged. "Just you being here is enough for me, Sidekick."

"It didn't cost anything," she rubbed their noses together in a little eskimo kiss. "I love you, Hero."

"Miracles do happen on Christmas time," Oliver said in awe and then matted their foreheads. "Took you long enough, Sidekick, I love you too."

"I know, I know," she sighed and then smiled. "The words are rusty within me, but I know what I feel…what I've felt for a long time. Merry Christmas, Oliver."

"It's turning out to be the best one yet. Merry Christmas, Chloe."


End file.
